Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/20
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=XX | sekcja3=Szkarłatne róże | poprzedni=Rozdział XIX | następny=Rozdział XXI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XX Szkarłatne róże Duży, mroczny gabinet oświetlała jedna wielka lampa, jak kula z opalowym kloszem, zręcznie umieszczona w łapach brunatnego niedźwiedzia, który stał obok biurka. Wypchany potwór błyskał szklanymi oczami wcale niegroźnie, jego orzechowe, sztuczne źrenice odbijały w sobie dwie opalowe kulki lampy i były jakby zaciekawione w wyrazie, jakby niespokojne, czy łapy nie uronią światła. Mleczne pasma świetliste rozwlekły się leniwie po gabinecie, pełzały po obiciu bardzo ciemnym, w złote smoki i gryfy, po ciężkich kotarach u drzwi i okien, po mahoniowych meblach, krytych skórą koloru płowego brązu. Tonęły w starozłotych ramach obrazów, rozpływały się na perłowej karnacji wysmukłej amfory greckiej, z której wykwitał pęk szkarłatnych róż. Matowe blaski napoiły seledynem miękkie, białe futra polarne zaścielające szeroką otomanę i muskały pieszczotliwie wpółleżącą na niej, męską postać Olelkowicza. Pogrążony był w zamyśleniu ciężkim; skupienie widoczne w jego wyrazistej twarzy, pionowa, gruba zmarszczka pomiędzy gęstymi brwiami, czyniły go starszym i surowszym. Usta młodzieńczo świeże, dumne, krwawe, pod małym wąsem rysowały się bolesną linią, smutek wiał z nich tak samo jak i z oczu ciemnych, mgłą przysnutych. Ręka, podpierająca głowę, silna była i muskularna; cała postać nacechowana tężyzną młodego, dzielnego ciała, które trudów się nie boi ani walki, pomimo sybarytycznej pozy w pięknym, wygodnym gabinecie. Buty młodego pana zdradzały świeżo odbytą wycieczkę, gdyż na ich lśniącej powierzchni znaczył się matowo pył i występowały rysy od kolców w gąszczach leśnych nabyte. Niecierpliwił się; często podnosił oczy na wielki zegar, antyk, zamknięty w kunsztownej szafce. Oczekiwał na kogoś i męczyło go to niewymownie. Myślał o Andzi. Tak już zrosła się z jego duszą, tak była na wskroś jego, że pomimo jej braku przy sobie nie rozstawał się z nią w myślach. Tęsknił za nią, modlił się do niej i nosił ją w swym sercu. Nie mógł bywać w Turzerogach, narażać się na szyderstwo Kościeszy, nawet dla ukochanej nie potrafił. Wiedział, że ona rozumie go doskonale i oboje, oddaleni od siebie nieubłaganą niechęcią Kościeszy, wyszukiwali sposoby, aby przełamać tę zaporę dzielącą ich tak brutalnie. Wieść o ucieczce Lory z Oksztą wstrząsnęła Olelkowiczem w przykry sposób; znając Lorę mógł się tego po niej spodziewać, po Adrianie tym bardziej. Ale Smoczyńska, pomimo swej ekscentryczności i pomimo zajścia z nim w Temnym Hradzie, była jednakże po ich stronie. Zupełnie przeciwnie jej matka, która miała nieuzasadniony żal do Andrzeja za jego miłość do Tarłówny i teraz po awanturze córki, gorycz starej kobiety może się skierować na Andzię. Olelkowicz drżał o spokój swej ukochanej. Lora mogła im być w wielu wypadkach pomocna, teraz Anna nie miała nikogo w Turzerogach, kto by mógł ją krzepić i dodawać otuchy jej znękanej duszy. Panna Ewelina, obawiająca się Kościeszy niemal zabobonnie, rozgoryczona Smoczyńska i Jaś, także przez Kościeszę sterroryzowany, oto było obecne jej otoczenie, nie rokujące wobec niej przychylnego stosunku. Gdyby ją wyrwać od nich jak najprędzej!... Olelkowicz żył już tylko tym pragnieniem. Często miewał pomysły szalone, które z piorunową szybkością przychodziły mu do głowy, lecz które natychmiast niweczył. Jego energia łamała się, rzutkość jego charakteru tonęła w niemożnościach szeroko przed nim rozlanych, które wytwarzała nowoczesna kultura i nowe poglądy. Przychodziło mu do głowy porwać Andzię z Turzerogów, zaślubić ją gdzieś w przygodnym kościółku, wywieźć za granicę i dopiero po jakimś czasie powrócić. Cóż by mu wtedy zrobił Kościesza? Albo porwać ją i zawieźć do stryja swego, Konstantego Olelkowicza, na Ukrainę. Tych dwoje starców bezdzietnych przyjęłoby Andzię z otwartymi ramionami, jak córkę, zastąpiliby im obojgu rodziców i zmusiliby Kościeszę do ustępstwa, a zresztą w razie oporu nikt by na niego nie zważał, nie jest wszakże rodzonym ojcem Andzi. Plan porwania Andrzej ułożył sobie z całą systematycznością; do spisku wciągnąłby tylko starego Grześka i wiernego kozaka Fedora; w razie odmowy Handzi porwałby ją bez jej uczestnictwa i świadomości. Różne sposoby zamachu tłoczyły się w mózgu Andrzeja uparcie. Nie myślał o tym, co świat na to powie, żałował tylko, że nie żyje w owych czasach, kiedy takie wypadki były rzeczą powszechną, którym nikt się nie dziwił... Teraz ogłoszono by go za człowieka dzikiego, bez kultury i wychowania, lecz on kpił sobie z tego, byle ona była za nim i byle ją zdobyć... Zegar antyk wydzwonił późną godzinę. Olelkowicz zerwał się z otomany i dotknął guzika elektrycznego. Cicho wsunął się do pokoju kozak Fedor. - Czy nie ma jeszcze Grześka?... - Nie ma, jasny panie, może rozkaz po niego skoczyć? - Nie, on sam przyjdzie, zaraz go tu wprowadź. - Słucham. Kozak wyszedł. Olelkowicz jął chodzić po gabinecie, niecierpliwił się coraz bardziej. Ujrzał w białej amforze róże szkarłatne i stanął. To ona, to obraz Handzi, jej symbol - szepnął do siebie z rozkosznym upojeniem. I pomyślał, że szkarłatna róża nie może być dosłownie symbolem Andzi, a jednak była ona dla niego jakby jej uosobieniem; tak samo piękna, gorąca w kolorycie, płomienna i pełna słodkiej woni, nasiąkła czarem i jakimś dziwnym nimbem uroczym, rozkoszy pełna, wytworna w kształcie i dumna... Andzia jest pączkiem szkarłatnej róży, ale to jest jej obraz, to jej godło. - Handziu!... - szepnął namiętnie - zanurzył twarz w pęku purpurowych kwiatów i chłonął ich woń wykwintną. Tulił płatki pachnące do ust spragnionych i szeptał im słowa pieszczotliwe. Przypomniał sobie te chwile, tak już zdaje się odległe choć niedawne, gdy Andzię miał w swych ramionach i wyczuł ustami aksamitną miękkość jej policzków, żar jej ust dziewiczych i gdy słyszał tętna bijące w jej żyłach, które on wywołał. Jak ona wtedy kwitła, jak gorzała promieniście, jaki rozsiewała potężny wdzięk i urok. - Szkarłatna, szkarłatna róża moja? Nagle podniósł głowę od kwiatów, zbudził go z marzeń szmer przy drzwiach. Wysoka postać stanęła na progu. - Grześko! Z tym okrzykiem podbiegł do borowego. - Czy macie list?... Dawajcie list prędzej. Stary żałośnie kiwał głową. - Nie ma, jasny panie, listu, Boże chorony, nie ma żadnego. - Jak to ? Dlaczego?... - jęknął. - A takim sposobem, że nie dopuścili do mnie bojarzynki. Nakluczył ja się tęgo koło pałacu w Turzerogach, aż mnie on zdybał taj precz. Tak na mnie hadko patrzał, że i zły nie umiałby lepiej. Bojarzynka tyż widno chciała mnie nadybać, ale pilnowali, o ho, ho, pilnowali zdrowo, że i w więzieniu nie lepiej. - Mój list oddaliście? - Ot! A jakże by nie?... Oddał samej bojarzynce, na drodze, jak ze sadu szła, samiuteńka taka, że płakać chciał, ale ot już i potem jej nie zobaczył. - Pewnie widział ktoś, żeście list oddawali. - Boże chorony! Ja to sprytnie zrobił. Olelkowicz zasępił się. Przez parę dni oczekiwał z tęsknotą listu od Andzi i oto zawód, tym przykrzejszy, że nie był pewien, dlaczego ona mu nie odpisała. Czyżby nie mogła istotnie oddać Grześkowi listu, czyżby była aż tak strzeżona? Ale skąd by znowu Kościesza wiedział, że Grześko list przyniósł do Andzi, wszak zwykle co tydzień przychodzi do Turzerogów, po rozkazy do dworu, samo więc zjawienie się starego nie mogło wzbudzić podejrzeń. - Nic innego tylko musiał ktoś widzieć, jak list oddawaliście panience, nie inaczej - mruknął niechętnie. Grześko przysunął się i szepnął tajemniczo: - Jasny panie, widzieć to nikt nie widział, ale... - tu zniżył głos jeszcze bardziej - w Turzerogach był... Chwedźko. - Cóż to za diabeł? Borowy przeżegnał się. - Chwedźko taj hodi. Czy on człowiek, czy diabeł, tego nikt nie wie, ale on za to wie i widzi wszystko. Niesamowity. Albo go kniaź nie widział wtedy, jak to my rok temu z bojarzynką da z wami, od Cyganów wracali, z ich obozu, co to ta stara wiedźma wróżyła tak pohano. On to nam przeszedł drogę w gąszczu, szara, straszna wołokita. Andrzej wzdrygnął się niemile. - Ach tak, pamiętam, wstrętny płaz człowieczy, pamiętam i te wróżby Makruny worożychy... Wówczas raniutko na Krasnej Duszohubie ujrzałem pierwszy raz... Handzię - dokończył szeptem. Westchnął, usiadł ciężko na otomanie i smutnie zwiesił głowę. Grześko patrzył na niego i przypomniał również minione obrazy, bo nagle zaczął mówić, robiąc rękami ruch szeroki dookoła swej głowy. - Rumiana, krasna zorza nad moczarami, wstało słoneczko, taj wszystko sobą omaściło; takie purpury, jakby królewski płaszcz i jakieś liliowe światła i błękitniutkie, jakby niebo spadło i rozchyliło się w puch, da w mgłę niebieską. Tam przy stogach, łosie, bojary leśne, a złotolite czaple, a kolorowe kaczki, wszystko takie bohate w zorzy porannej, że jakby świat zawsze taki harny był, to zdaje się i niebo niepotrzebne. Ale ot, jasny pan polował, strzelił do kaczek, daj na Krasnej Duszohubie przeleciał strach...śmierć... I zorza nie pomogła i cudne purpury i mgła niebieska, świeciły ptaki złotymi piórami, grały w słoneczku jak drogie kamienie, a radowały się, a rozmiłowane były we świecie i ot!... Kula ich niedoli nadleciała niby sęp straszny i skrwawiła cudeńkie pióra, zasnuła bielmem oczy, ni słońca, ni życia... Taj hodi! Olelkowicz spojrzał na starego z niemiłym zdziwieniem. - Cóż i ten zaczyna wróżby? Wspomnienia nadlatywały uparcie: słowa złowrogie Makruny skierowane do Andzi, ponura, groźna postać Cyganki na tle obozu, białych szatr i mozaikowej perspektywy leśnej. I ta wróżba z ręki Andzi: "Nad sokolicą bujną czarny kruk kracze, wywłóczy dolę z niej, pióra poszarpie" - a potem te smutne słowa o młodych sokołach: "Jednego serce zabite, drugiego ranne, ciężko krwawi, nie ścierpi niedoli" - potem znowu: "Jeden łańcuch was skuwa i dola jedna", jakby odpowiedź Cyganki na pytanie Jasia, kto są te dwa sokoły. - Okropne! - myślał Olelkowicz wstrząśnięty tymi wspomnieniami. Grześko mówił coś jeszcze o lesie i o moczarach, lecz Andrzej już nic nie słyszał, pogrążony w ciężkich rozmyślaniach. Gdy borowy odszedł, młody pan nie zniósł samotności, uciekł z gabinetu do parku, zalanego błękitno-zielonkawym światłem księżyca w pełni. Noc lipcowa nasycona rozgrzanymi prądami, zapachem lip kwitnących, miodowym aromatem ziół i kwiatów panowała nad ziemią dostojnie; cieniem głębokim pokrywając zda się jej brudy i brzydkie strony, a tylko piękno jej krasząc jaskrawym blaskiem. Wszystko było w srebrzystej koronie księżycowej, rozmodlone, śpiewne, urokiem tchnące. Andrzej zatrzymał się w parku, lecz pomimo ogólnej świetlistości, duszę jego ogarnęły cienie tragicznych przeczuć. Złe, brzydkie, okrutne myśli kłębiły się pod czaszką jak żmije, nie miał siły ich odrzucić, zbyt natarczywie cisnęły się. Już nie bronił się nawet, bezwolnie oddał duszę ponurym podszeptom demona. Sokolica to oczywiście Andzia, jeden z tych sokołów to on, lecz kto drugi. Może Jaś?... Czarny kruk to ... Kościesza; "nad sokolicą bujną czarny kruk kracze" - otóż i zakrakał... Wróżba sprawdza się... a wszak to początek zaledwie... U jednego sokoła serce zabite... czyżbym to ja nim był?... Zadrżał. Ależ nie poddawać się hydrze, przeciwnie, iść na bój z tą marą, zwalczyć ją, zdeptać i zdobyć wymarzone szczęście. Choćby przemocą... A!! Choćby nawet wbrew utartym wymaganiom świata... jak Lora... Olelkowicz poczuł, że zimny dreszcz przeszył go na wskroś. - Jezus Maria! Wróżba Makruny sprawdzać się zaczyna. ...Co to worożycha przepowiadała Lorce?... Słowa Cyganki zupełnie wyraźnie zabrzmiały w pamięci Andrzeja: "Mościa damulka wiatrem poleci, gdzie krew poniesie... lekkie życie, łatwy będzie świat i tak po świecie ferdu, ferdu... cygańska dola". Wróżba się sprawdza! Ale oto jeszcze słowa Makruny cisną się wyraziście: "Czasem i los głupi bywa, jak go człek za uzdę nie złapie i nie wstrzyma". To stosowało się do Lory, lecz może być i do niego zastosowane. Złapać los za uzdę, wedle słów Cyganki i skierować go na swoją korzyść. Ująć przeciwności krótko, jak złe bestie i nagiąć je do własnej woli; wówczas znikną posępne wizje przyszłości, umilknie złowrogi zew płynący z bezbrzeżnie smutnych przepowiadań cygańskiej worożychy. Stłumić niechęć Kościeszy, zniweczyć jego upór, iść śmiało naprzód bez lęku... Lecz wobec tego i bez uprzedzeń etycznych, bez honorowych zobowiązań, bez ambicji?... Więc jechać do Turzerogów, pomimo że Kościesza wymówił mu dom? A nie! To nad siły, tego znowu pominąć nie potrafię, to już nie dążenie do celu, to szarpanie etyki - myślał Andrzej. - Nie jestem wszakże pierwszy lepszy: mój honor męski i mój rodzinny honor, moje społeczne stanowisko, ambicje, wszystko, co we mnie czuje i myśli, wszystko to wstrząsa się na możliwość takiego postępku... ...Noblesse oblige franc. - Szlachectwo zobowiązuje. - nie można o tym zapominać i nie wolno poniewierać szlacheckiego klejnotu, który jednak jest szlachectwem duszy. Zbrukać go, zbezcześcić?... Nie, za nic! Parweniuszem nie jestem. Albo się posiada pewien arystokratyzm duchowy, albo nie, lecz jeśli tak, wówczas jasną swą gwiazdę zapala się wysoko, nie pełza z nią po ziemi, bo może być zdeptana i zgasnąć. Zatem samemu jechać nie można, to wykluczone do czasu, aż zmienią się okoliczności, te zaś muszą być zmienione. Andrzej gorączkowo chodził wśród drzew - znowu rosły nieprawdopodobne pomysły i upadały, w ich miejsce rodziły się nowe. Błądząc tak po cienistym, przejaśnionym blaskami parku, młodzieniec zatrzymał się na skraju otwartej przestrzeni, gdzie były klomby kwiatowe. W oddali rysował się potężny, boczny biały kontur murowanego dworu, z podwójną, wielką czapą dachu, gdzieś wśród gazonów połyskiwała matowo, zielonkawa postać bogini Cerery w wieńcu na głowie i z sierpem w dłoni, wieczyście śniąca przy księżycu i jakby zapatrzona w dywan kwiatowy. Zapach silny, aż duszący doszedł Andrzeja. Stanął i patrzył. Roztocz seledynowo-sina, mistyczna jakaś poświata i cisza. Olelkowicz szeroką piersią wchłonął wonne powietrze i odróżnił silny zapach ulubionych swych róż. Podszedł prędko do klombu, na którym rosły wspaniałe drzewka o bujnych konarach, oblepionych królewskimi kwiatami. Odnalazł szkarłatne; uderzyła go gorąca barwa, ciemniejsza pod omastą matowego światła, ale zawsze płomienna, tchnąca namiętnością i rozkosznym aromatem. Aksamitne, cudnie zwinięte kwiaty pochylały ku niemu dumne głowy, rosa błyszczała na ich przepysznych płatkach, niby łzy na rzęsach pięknej kobiety. Olelkowiczowi, któremu zawsze te róże uprzytomniały Andzię, wydało się, że to ona płacze. I załkało w nim coś. Gwałtownym ruchem objął krzak cały ramionami i z okrzykiem miłosnym zatopił głowę w gąszczu kwiatów i liści. Przyciągnął do twarzy mnóstwo róż i całował je zachłannie, łapał wargami atłasowe listki pełne purpury, ssał z nich słodycz razem z wonią - niby gorącą krew kwiatów. Nie czuł, że ostre kolce ranią mu ręce, że twarz ma całą w chłodnej rosie, pieścił róże z uczuciem takiego upojenia, szczęścia i pożądliwości, jakby samą Handzię trzymał przy ustach i szalał z nią. Nagle w rozegzaltowanej jego głowie błysnęła myśl i od razu wolą się stała... Przesłać Handzi te róże wycałowane, wypieszczone przez niego, cały ten krzak oberwać i jej ofiarować. Zaraz, natychmiast!... Gwałtownie jął łamać kwiaty, kłuł się, kaleczył, ale rwał i rwał wszystkie, rozkwitłe, ledwo rozwinięte pączki i nawet już opadające. Krzak był obfity niezmiernie, lecz Andrzej ogołocił go z kwiatów doszczętnie. Z naręczami róż pobiegł do domu, z pomocą Fedora kozaka znalazł jakiś kosz czy pudło, opakował kwiaty i napisał krótki treściwy list. Zawarł w nim wszystkie swe uczucia i nadzieje, dodawał ukochanej otuchy, szałem gorącym rozgrzał każde zdanie, zakończył słowami: "Róże szkarłatne, twój symbol, niosą ci moje pocałunki, niech ci je oddadzą, zbierz je wszystkie Handziu! Twój Andrzej" Wysłał kozaka do Turzerogów na całą noc, nie zastrzegał tajemnicy, ani żadnych ostrożności przed Kościeszą. "Oddać w ręce panienki, jeśli każe czekać na odpowiedź - przywieziesz". Z tym poleceniem Fedor opuścił Prokopyszcze. Gdy odjechał, Olelkowicz patrzył za nim długo, wreszcie podniecony i rozszalały wykrzyknął głośno z brawurą: - Hej! Wyzywam cię, panie Kościesza! ----